Pick Me Up
by partnersandlovers
Summary: “Ich hab dich vermisst.” sagte Elliot und schaute nach vorne, nicht in ihre Augen. “Ich hab im Schlaf deinen Namen gesagt.”


_**A/N – **Hi. Ich hab mal wieder eine neue Geschichte für euch. Ich weiß ich hab auch noch andere aber die werden wirklich bald wieder aktualisiert. Von 'Bring me to life' habe ich ein halbes Kapitel auch schon fertig. Also keine Sorge. Ich weiß nicht was ich mir hier bei gedacht habe. Ich habe mir heute aber einen Clip angesehen und kam denn auf diese Idee._

_Was wäre passiert, wenn Dani vielleicht einmal in ihrem Leben etwas gutes getan hätte. Auch wenn es nur für einen ganz kurzen Moment war? Ich mag sie ja nicht und sie wird auch in der Geschichte nicht ein Engel sein, aber sie wird eine Sache tun, die sie auch in der Serie hätte machen können. Ich war wirklich Sauer, dass sie es nicht gemacht hat. Es hätte vielleicht alles verändert._

* * *

**Pick Me Up**

Elliot ging wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch und setzte sich seiner neuen Partnerin gegenüber. Stopp, seiner Vorübergehenden Partnerin. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er Olivia endlich wieder haben würde. Seit zwei Monaten war sie jetzt beinahe weg und er musste seine Arbeitstage mit Dani verbringen. Nicht das er was gegen sie hatte. Klar, am Anfang hatten sie ihre Probleme, aber langsam kamen sie ganz gut miteinander zurecht. Aber sie war nichts besonderes. Sie würden keine Freunde werden und egal was kommen würde, Olivia würde sie nicht ersetzen. Niemals. Das ging einfach nicht. Sieben Jahre Partnerschaft und jetzt war sie weg. Undercover, ohne ihm überhaupt Bescheid zu sagen. Nichts. Von einem Tag auf dem anderen war sie weg. Sie hatten viele Probleme in der letzten Zeit. Es war schwer gewesen noch richtig zusammen zu arbeiten. Sie redeten kaum noch. Aber sie waren immerhin noch beste Freunde. Sie hätte ihm Bescheid sagen können. Zuerst war er sauer auf sie gewesen. Sauer weil sie einfach abgehauen war. Das zweite mal, in einer so kurzen Zeit. Doch im laufe der Wochen, verschwand dieses Gefühl und er vermisste sie einfach nur noch. Er vermisste die Nächtlichen Gespräche übers Telefon, wenn keiner von beiden Schlafen konnte. Er vermisste ihre Stimme. Ihren Geruch. Er vermisste alles. Er brauchte sie. Er ging gerade durch eine Scheidung und wie er ihr ein paar Monate zuvor erzählt hatte, direkt bevor sie das erste Mal ging, war sie das einzige was in seinem Leben geblieben war.

Er vermisste die Stille zwischen ihnen beiden. Es musste nichts gesagt werden um zu verstehen. Ein Blick in die Augen genügte. Sie verstanden einander ohne überhaupt ein Wort über die Lippen gebracht zu haben. Er vermisste einfach alles. Er brauchte sie um sich zu beruhigen und um ihn runter zu holen, wenn er mal wieder zu weit gegangen war. Sie war der Grund gewesen um am Morgen aufzustehen. Er wusste, dass wenn er das Präsidium betrat, würde sie da sein und ihn anlächeln. Oder auch nicht aber sie was da. Sie verbrachten fast den ganzen Tag miteinander. Und auch jetzt war sie der Grund, weshalb er am morgen aufstand. Er hoffte jedes Mal, dass sie an ihrem Schreibtisch sitzen würde, wenn er kommen würde. Doch jedes Mal wurde er aufs Neue enttäuscht. Immer und immer wieder. Er wollte einfach nur seine Partnerin... seine Beste Freundin... das Gegenstück zu seinem Herzen wieder haben.

_I miss the sound of your voice  
And I miss the rush of your skin  
And I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in_

"Bevor ich es vergesse, hier war Grad eine Frau, die dich gesucht hat." sagte Dani und riss ihn damit vollkommen aus seinen Gedanken.

"Wer?" fragte er nur. Er hoffte es war Olivia, aber es konnte sie nicht sein. Sie würde nicht einfach wieder so gehen. Wenn es Olivia war, denn würde sie jetzt wieder an ihrem Schreibtisch sitzen und nicht Dani.

"Weiß nicht..." Dani zuckte mit ihren Schultern. "Ich hab sie nicht gesehen. Niemand von einem Fall, den wir zusammen bearbeitet haben. Sie ist dann zum Captain gegangen. Ich weiß nicht. War das eine Ex-Freundin von dir?" erklärte Dani und bei den letzten Worten klang sie ziemlich Eifersüchtig. Das mochte er nicht. Sie kannten sich gerade mal seit zwei verdammten Monaten und manchmal hörte sie sich an, als ob sie seit Jahren verheiratet waren oder so. _SIE_ waren _NUR_ Partner. Partner zum Übergang. Er und Olivia hingegen... sie waren Partner auf Lebenszeit.

Elliot schüttelte nur Gedanken verloren den Kopf und stand auf. Er ging zum Büro seines Captains und ohne zu Klopfen ging er rein. "Elliot?", fragte Don leicht verwirrt, zeigte dann aber auf den Stuhl gegenüber von sich um Elliot zu zeigen, dass er sich setzen sollte. Elliot tat wie ihm geheißen. "Was kann ich für sie tun?" fragte Don.

"Ähm... also eigentlich wollte ich nur fragen, wer eben hier war. Ich meine Beck hat mir gesagt, dass eine Frau mich sprechen wollte und dann zu ihnen gegangen ist." Das Gesicht des Captains versteinerte sich etwas, doch Elliot schien es nicht zu bemerken. Jetzt musste er ihn auch noch anlügen. Er wusste nicht was zwischen Elliot und Olivia los war, doch sie hatte ihn gebeten ihm nichts zu sagen. Also würde er dies auch nicht tun.

"Ja... sie... sie war von einem alten Fall. Von ihnen und Olivia und sie... sie wollte nur noch etwas von mir wissen und dachte dann, dass sie ihnen noch gleich mal Hallo sagen könnte." versuchte Don so gut wie möglich zu lügen. Er hasste es, doch was sollte er bitte machen?

Elliot nickte auf dem Stuhl und schaute nachdenklich nach unten.. "Wissen sie wann Liv wieder kommt?" fragte er und schaute auf. Don atmete tief durch und schüttelte dann mit dem Kopf. "Es tut mir Leid. So was kann Monate wenn nicht länger dauern." er sah ihn entschuldigend an. Elliot nickte und murmelte ein. "Danke Cap." bavor er aus dem Büro ging und sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch setzte.

Es war ja nicht nur, dass er sie so vermisste, er machte sich auch noch Sorgen um sie. Wer weiß, was ihr dort alles passieren könnte. Sie könnte verletzt werden, wenn nicht sogar sterben. Er wusste nicht, was sie machen musste, doch solche Einsätze waren immer Riskant und forderten alles. Er wollte sie heil wieder haben. Er stütze seinen Kopf gedanken verloren in seine Hände. Er schlief auch nicht mehr sonderlich gut die letzte Zeit. Jeden Tag wurde es schlimmer und er wollte, dass es aufhörte.

Dani schaute zu ihrem Partner hinüber. Er war immer in Gedanken versunken, redete aber nicht mit ihr. Sie verstanden sich gut und sie mochte ihn wirklich aber sie merkte, dass er seinen Kopf und besonders sein Herz woanders hatte. Und das war nicht bei seiner Frau. Das störte sie. Sie hatte das erste Mal wieder einen Mann gefunden, den sie wirklich mochte. Seine alte Partnerin, Olivia. Er sprach nicht viel über sie, aber wenn dann lächelte er immer. Sie wollte diese Partnerin sein. Vielleicht würde sie es ja schaffen ihm in laufe der Zeit für sich zu gewinnen. Doch wer war diese Frau heute gewesen?

"Sie sah ein wenig geschockt aus, als ich ihr gesagt hab, dass ich deine Partnerin bin." fing Dani noch mal von dem Thema an.

Elliots Kopf schoss in die höhe. Warum sollte sie geschockt gewesen sein? Klar, wenn es jemand von früher war, konnte sie sich wundern, dass Olivia nicht da saß, aber trotzdem. Er hatte das Gefühl es war Olivia. In seinem Herzen. Er wollte das es Olivia war.

"Was ist?", fragte Dani und sah ihn konzentriert an. Olivia hätte nicht fragen müssen. Gut, wenn Olivia da wäre, dann hätte er jetzt nicht diese Gedanken.

"I-ich frag mich nur... ich komm mir irgendwie blöd vor jetzt, aber ich frag mich ob es vielleicht meine Partnerin war." sagte er und sah den Ausdruck in Danis Gesicht. Eifersucht und er hatte sie verletzt. Er hatte seine Partnerin gesagt und nicht seine alte Partnerin. Doch es war ihm egal. Olivia war seine Partnerin und nicht Dani. In guten wie in schlechten Tagen.

Dani fragte sich, warum sie nur wieder von dem Thema angefangen hatte. Hätte sie eine Sekunde daran gedacht, es könnte diese Frau sein, dann hätte sie das Thema einfach fallen gelassen, aber so wie Elliot da saß musste sie einfach was sagen. Irgendwas. Und das war ihr als erstes in den Gedanken gekommen. Wenn das wirklich diese Frau war, dachte sie, dann wüsste sie nicht ob sie es jemals schaffen würde zu Elliot vorzudringen. Wenn sie wieder da war und außerdem waren sie komplett verschiedene Personen. Hätte sie doch bloß nicht wieder davon angefangen.

"Wa-warum sollte sie es sein?" ihre Stimme war kälter als zuvor. "Ich weiß auch nicht... war nur so eine Idee." er glaubte nicht an das was der Captain ihm gesagt hatte. Es war zu seltsam.

Elliot öffnete seine Schublade und musste nicht lange schauen, nachdem was er suchte. Es lag oben auf. Er fragte sich, warum er nicht vorher daran gedacht hatte. Er nahm das Bild in die Hand und schaute es sich an. Es war etwa 3 Jahre alt. Zu der Zeit war alles noch in Ordnung gewesen zwischen den Beiden. Er hatte seinen Arm um sie gelegt und sie lachte über einen der dummen Witze, die er mal wieder gemacht hatte. Sie schauten sich in die Augen. Das Bild wurde im Überraschungs-- Moment geschossen. Sie hatten Fin mit der Kamera nicht bemerkt doch seit dem Tag an, war es sein Lieblingsbild. Es war einfach echt. Nichts daran war gekünstelt. Und er liebte ihr lachen einfach über alles. Er wollte es nur wieder hören. Er verstand sich selbst nicht. Verstand nicht wie er sich aufführte und wie ihn alles heute einfach so aus der Fassung brachte. Er hatte einfach nur so ein Gefühl. Es war richtig.

Er hielt Dani das Bild hinüber und sie schaute drauf. Als sie wieder aufschaute nickte sie kalt aber irgendwie auch traurig. Egal, Olivia war die Person die er brauchte nicht Dani. Und Dani würde auch ohne ihn zurecht kommen. Sie kannten sich gerade mal zwei lächerliche Monate.

Er stand einfach nur auf und nahm seine Jacke, die an der Lehne seines Stuhles hing und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort. Es überkam ihm einfach alles in dem Moment. Es war Olivia. Er würde sie endlich wieder sehen. Er würde ihre Stimme hören. Er würde sie riechen können. Er fuhr so schnell er konnte zu ihrem Apartment. Es schien aber Jahre zu dauern. Doch nach zwei Monaten kam ihm nichts mehr zu lange vor.

Er rannte die Stufen bis zu ihrem Apartment hoch. Immer zwei auf einmal. Doch als er dann angekommen war bekam er einen Kloß im Magen. Was wenn sie ihn nicht sehen wollte? Sie wollte ihn auch heute nicht sehen und der Captain hatte sogar für sie gelogen. Was wenn sie einfach nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte? Das konnte sie nicht machen. Sie brauchte ihn doch auch. Gott, er hatte auf einmal Angst. Das war doch nicht mehr er. Oder war das gerade er? Olivia war die einzige Person, vor der er immer er selbst war. Fast immer. Er war nur nie über seine Gefühle ehrlich. Doch die Scheidungspapiere waren jetzt unterschieden. Was hielt ihn jetzt noch zurück? Was hielt sie jetzt noch zurück? Wenn sie wollten, dann konnten sie jetzt frei sein. Sie beide.

Er stand bestimmt zehn Minuten vor ihrer Tür, bevor er klopfte und betete sie würde aufmachen. Es dauerte weitere zwei Minuten bis er sie die Tür aufmachen hörte. Sie sah ihn nur an. Er sah sie an. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Sie sahen sich nur an. Er stand noch immer im Eingang und sie sah aus, als ob sie geweint hätte. Langsam lächelte Elliot. Er lächelte immer breiter als er sie sah. Wie sie da vor ihm stand. Ihre Haare waren jetzt länger als vorher. Sie trug sie in einem Zopf. Sie hatte ihre Haare das letzte Mal in einem Zopf im ersten Jahr ihrer Partnerschaft. Er wusste nicht was er tat, er ging einfach nur einen Schritt vor und legte seine Arme um sie. Er hielt sie einfach nur fest und nach ein paar Minuten legte sie auch ihre Arme um ihn. Und er spürte, dass sie an seiner Schulter ebenfalls anfing zu lächeln. Als sie sich von einander trennten ging sie endlich einen Schritt beiseite um ihn in ihre Wohnung zu lassen. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich.

"Wie geht's dir?" fragte er als sie ihm eines der Biere reichte, die sie gerade geholt hatte. Er beobachte sie, wie sie ihres öffnete und einen großen Schluck nahm. Sie drehte die Flasche leicht in ihren Händen. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf leicht zurück gegen das Sofa und drehte sich zur Seite, sodass sie ihn anschauen konnte. Sie antwortete ihm nicht. "Deine _neue_ Partnerin scheint nett zu sein." sagte sie und nahm einen weiteren Schluck. Elliot stellte seine Flasche auf dem kleinen Tisch ab und nahm auch ihre und stellte sie weg. Sie sah ihn fragend an. Er nahm ihre Hände in seine und mit seinen Fingern massierte er leicht ihre. Er versuchte ihr in die Augen zu schauen, doch sie sah auf ihre Hände hinab. "Sie war nur vorübergehend da. Ich hab Cragen von Anfang an gesagt, dass ich dich zurück will, wenn du wieder da bist." Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe schaute sie auf zu ihm. Ein trauriges lächeln auf dem Lippen.

"Ich bin noch nicht bereit wieder zu kommen." sagte sie und Elliot spürte wie sein Herz sank. Doch er blieb ruhig. "Es ist okay... komm wieder wenn du soweit bist." und dann blieb es still um sie herum. Keiner sagte etwas, doch es war nicht unangenehm. Ihre Hände noch immer zusammen.

"Ich hab dich vermisst." sagte Elliot und schaute nach vorne, nicht in ihre Augen.

"Ich hab im Schlaf deinen Namen gesagt." sagte sie und drehte ihren Kopf im gleichen Moment wie er zu ihm. Sie lächelten sich kurz an bevor sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter legte. Sein Arm lag um ihre Schulter.

_Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you  
I can just look up  
And know the stars are  
Holding you, holding you, holding you  
Tonight_

* * *

_ENDE_

_Ich wollte jetzt sagen, dass ich so realistisch wie möglich bleiben wollte, aber naja, wirklich realistisch ist das jetzt auch nicht aber realistischer, als wenn sie sich jetzt noch geküsst hätten und sich ihre Liebe gestanden hätten. So wie hier hätte es doch auch passieren können, oder nicht? _

_Also sorry, dass es keinen Kuss in dieser Geschichte gab, aber ich hoffe ihr mochtet sie trotzdem. Sag es mir! xD_


End file.
